Wizard at Ouran
by MoonWatersLight
Summary: Her uncle is the owner of the leading company in Japan, and since he has no children, she's the heir. But since she got the letter from Hogwarts she never went to the school he wanted to train her as his heir, and was going to train her after Hogwarts himself. However, the battle of Hogwarts ended and her parents are dead. What does she do? Go live with her uncle of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I know I shouldn't be writing another story, but my computer is acting up so I'm on the laptop. The laptop doesn't have the story file so instead of giving you a rushed chapter, making it cruddier than it originally is, I'm just going to write this cause I'm bored. I like Ouran High School Host Club, and got a plot so I had to write this to get it out of my mind. I may continue this if I get reviews so… review if you want me to continue! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club. *sigh* I hate disclaimers, they make you so depressed.**

**Onto the story!**

**Chapter 1**

My eyes were wet with unshed tears as I stared at the bodies, the bodies of my parents. They were dead, and even though nothing gave away of how they died, I knew. They were killed by wizards, the worst ones out there, death eaters.

I tried so hard to hide them, and it didn't work. I came to Australia right after the battle that took place at Hogwarts ended so that I could give them back their memories and be together again, but they didn't make it, the death eaters got to them first. They died because I couldn't protect them and it hurt, but nothing hurt more than the thought that they died not knowing they had a daughter.

I could feel my tears starting to fall before angrily wiping them away. I shed too many tears tonight, the loss of other people still fresh in my mind, and I wasn't going to cry. Not anymore, not ever, I refuse to be weak any longer, bawling my eyes out like a child.

So, instead I made my face emotionless, showing none of the true pain I was feeling inside. I looked at my parents, and knew that I couldn't stay here, or the wizard world. It hurt too much to stay. I went to the kitchen, grabbing a phone book on my way and looked up my uncle's phone number. Once I got the number I dialed it in the home phone stationed by the stove.

_RING_

_RING_

_RING_

"Hello?" A tired voice said.

"Hey uncle, it's Hermione-"

"MIONE, oh sweetie it's been so long! So, how's everything been? You know with the whole magical school thing-"he cut me off being his usual cheery self.

"Uncle, calm down. *sigh* it hasn't been well. I'll explain everything later, but I want to know if it's okay to go stay with you. Please? I want to enroll in the school over there too."

"OF COURSE! It'll be great! Oh I can't wait; you can finally learn to be an exceptional heir to my company! When are you coming, so that I may get a room ready for you?"

"I'm coming tomorrow uncle, I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Are you coming by plane?"

"Yes."

"I'll send a limo for you okay?" I sighed. I didn't want to stick out by going in a limo.

"Fine, bye uncle."

"Okay, I'll see you soon, I love you." He so sounded sincere, and those three words he said made my heart soften, after what I've been through, I needed to hear those words. I could feel my face soften the tiniest bit.

"I love you too uncle." My throat felt thick saying the words, but I swallowed it down. I wasn't going to cry anymore, I promised that.

I hung up the phone. My uncle, he hasn't changed one bit. He's the owner of the leading company in Japan that specializes in medical advancements, military weapons and training, ECT. People all over the world order from him, and since he doesn't want to marry, having no children for himself, I'm the heir for the company. My dad was very close to his brother, and now he'll never see him again. I knew my uncle would take me in, he's like a second father figure, and wanted me to come to Japan when I was 11 to learn how to run the company, but I had already gotten my Hogwarts letter and decided to go there.

Of course, being my second father figure I told him about being a wizard, and thankfully he understood, allowing me to go. I was still going to be his heir, but he expected to lead me along the way since by the time I came over there I would have already missed the high school that taught heirs how to do all that stuff. I sighed. Now that Hogwarts is ruined and my parents are dead I guess I'll be able to go to that school now.

I went back to the living room where the bodies of my parents laid, took hold of their hands, and disapperated with them back to Hogwart's grounds. I sat there, holding their cold hard hands on the equally cold stone ground of Hogwarts. We were outside with everyone, and I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I kept my head down, staring at nothing. The softness I felt when talking to my uncle was replaced by that same sad feeling.

I made sure my expression gave none of the pain I was feeling like when I was in the living room, and was again holding back tears.

"Mione," Harry's pitying tone made me angry, but when I looked up to see his worried face my anger disappeared. I could feel myself breaking, and just wanted to cry, but I held my head high.

"I'm okay Harry." Ron came to stand right by Harry, and they both walked to my side, taking me in their arms and we sat there for what seemed like forever. I could feel my throat thicken again, and the tears once again threatened to fall, but out of all of it, I only allowed one lone tear slide down my cheek.

* * *

"You sure you don't want to stay Mione?" Harry asked. After the little 'scene' at Hogwarts they helped me have a little burial for my parents, and after saying goodbye one last time, I told them my plans to go live with my uncle. They _graciously_ drove me to the airport the next day after many pleads, and bickering.

"I'm positive Harry, I can't stay here anymore. Plus, I was going to go to Japan to live with my uncle after Hogwarts anyway. I promise to come visit every chance I get, okay?" he gave reluctant nod and hugged me. My hands were free since my luggage was already put on the plane.

"Hey, what about me?" Ron said jokingly. I let go of Harry and hugged Ron.

"You be careful Mione, the order said some death eaters fled London the first chance they got, and can't locate them anywhere. You never know if they might be there." Ron started rubbing circles on my back.

"Don't worry, as an order member and war hero, I know how to kick some serious butt." Ron snorted.

"Don't I know it, you are one of the scariest women I know."

"You mean beside your _mom_." I said pulling back, smirking. His ears turned red, and he glared at me. My smirk widened.

"Whatever Mione, but seriously, take care of yourself." he turned serious.

"I will, I'm not a child." I rolled my eyes.

"I only say that because I care, and remember to call us on your phellyphone." He said letting go.

"First of all, its telephone, and I will." Harry came to hug me from behind, and Ron couldn't help but join in. They let go, and I started to board the plane. Before I fully went in I turned around to wave to them one last time. They waved back, and I turned around and entered.

I sat by the widow, and watched as the plane took off. Harry and Ron stood there watching me as I watched them until they became no bigger than ants. I let a fond smile come to my face, it's so cute how much they care about me. I mean what are the possibilities of death eaters coming to Japan?

She had no idea.

**So… good, bad, all right? Well, I hope you like it; until the computer is fixed I will be working on this story. But, if the computer is fixed and people still want this to continue, I will be happy to oblige.**

**Bye! :D**


	2. AN

**Hey everybody, sorry, but this is not a chapter. I have a problem. I've already decided ****_most _****of the pairings, however, I just cant seem to decide who Hermione should end up with. So, I put up a poll and it shall be up until February 2. It will be up that long since I am not allowed to get on the computer for a while... I got in trouble for grades... that's all I'm going to say. I also am writing this while my mom doesn't know so, shhh!**

**I am very sorry, and I will get the next chapter up when I can! **

**P.S. The choice is only between Kaoru and Kyoya!**

**Bye! :D**


End file.
